4th Periode Mystery
by ParkSungra
Summary: [BTS Fanfiction] Taehyung & Jungkook Jungkook adalah siswa pendiam yang dianggap aneh. Suatu hari teman sekelas Taehyung dan Jungkook jatuh secara tiba-tiba dengan mulut berbusa. Beberapa minggu kemudian peristiwa aneh kembali terjadi pada teman sekelas mereka. Sesuatu mengharuskan Taehyung dan Jungkook terlibat di dalamnya. M for save mysteri, crime, friendship, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**DESCLAIMER : BTS and Taekook is belong to God, their parents, and Bighit**

 **This fanfiction is remake beside of korean movies '4th periode mysteri' 2009**

 **Hope u enjoy it**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

* * *

Adalah hal biasa terjadi di tiap-tiap lingkungan sekolah, di mana apabila ada satu orang murid paling menonjol dan di idolakan maka akan ada pula satu orang yang keterbalikan dari keduanya. Kim Taehyung dikenal sebagai siswa yang paling menonjol. Berperawakan kurus, berkulit tan yang dianggap seksi bagi sebagian besar penggemarnya. Taehyung pemuda beririskan hazel dengan surai _dark brown_ adalah siswa populer dengan segudang prestasi yang telah dicetaknya selama tiga tahun bersekolah. Telah banyak mengharumkan nama sekolahnya dengan beberapa piala serta penghargaan hasil olimpiade yang berhasil ia menangkan. Kim Taehyung telak digadang-gadang sebagai siswa nomor satu, menjadi yang paling populer dengan wajah rupawan yang sesuai dengan gelarnya.

Pagi ini terik. Taehyung berjalan sambil mengenakan _earphone_ di kedua telinga. Menyumpal suasana ricuh di sekitarnya dengan nyanyian music di telinga. Seperti biasa Min _ssaem_ selalu menjadi yang paling rajin mengabsen murid yang baru datang di depan gerbang sekolah. Sebuh tongkat siap di tangan, secara otomatis akan berfungsi ketika kedua netranya melihat penampakan murid yang melanggar peraturan. Taehyung tentu saja selalu lolos meski terkadang dia lupa memasukkan kemejanya ke dalam celana. Karena dia adalah Kim Taehyung, kesalahan-kesalahan kecil seperti itu tentu tertutup oleh segudang prestasi yang sudah diberikannya kepada sekolah.

Taehyung berjalan cukup tenang menuju ruang kelasnya. Ini adalah semester kedua di tahun ke tiga masa SMA nya. Ada hal yang cukup mengganggunya sejak pertama kali Taehyung menginjakkan kaki di kelas ini pada awal semester lalu. Tidak pernah ia menyangka akan berada di kelas yang sama dengan sosok populer lainnya dalam pandangan berbeda darinya. Sosok populer yang sering menjadi perbincangan hangat karena ke anehan yang kerap kali mengganggu pengelihatan siapa saja. Tak luput Taehyung merasakan hal yang sama. Sosok itu kerap menarik perhatiannya setiap kali dia melakukan sesuatu.

Misalnya saja seperti saat ini; jam pelajaran pertama di awal semester kedua baru saja dimulai. Di depannya seorang guru bahasa inggris tengah memberikan materi pengajaran. Taehyung mendengarkan dengan serius apa saja yang dikatakan oleh gurunya, mencatat apa saja yang dikiranya penting dan kembali fokus dengan materi yang sedang dibahas, Taehyung pikit teman-temannya melakukan hal yang sama. Namun nyatanya ia melihat hal lain tengah dilakukan oleh siswa aneh itu berbeda. Anak itu berada di deretan kedua baris ke dua dari pintu, sedangkan Taehyung berada di deretan ketiga baris ketiga di sampingnya. Hal itu tentu membuatnya dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang anak itu lakukan. Sebenarnya tidak ada keanehan yang mencolok. Hanya saja Taehyung melihat dia menyelipkan sebuah buku, entah novel atau sesuatu yang lain di dalam buku pelajaran yang sedang di bukanya. Taehyung tidak begitu yakin apa yang sebenarnya sedang anak itu baca sampai harus mengabaikan materi pembelajaran kali ini, namun hal lain yang dapat ia lihat adalah banyak buku lain berhalaman tebal berada di dalam kolong, tersimpan rapih di bawah meja anak itu.

Taheyung tidak mengambil pusing tentang apa yang anak itu lakukan. Maka ia memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan dia dan kembali fokus pada pelajaran. Sama seperti yang selalu dia dan teman-temannya lakukan sebelum-sebelumnya.

.

Matanya bergerak cepat dari kiri ke kanan. Membaca setiap kata dan kalimat yang terdapat di dalam buku yang sudah menjadi fokusnya sejak tadi. Beberapa kalimat menariknya berimajinasi tentang apa yang tertulis; _'salah satu tersangka mencampur adukkan racun ke dalam minumannya, dia menatap gelas berisikan racun itu sambil menelan ludah. Kemudian tangannya menggerakkan gelas itu perlahan dan meminumnya tanpa ragu. Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah suara gelas yang terjatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan suara pecahan. Matanya berputar-putar dalam rasa sakit, tak lama busa-busa putih keluar dari mulutnya yang terbatuk. Lalu mendadak..'_

"Aaa!" Suara teriakan menggema di dalam keheningan konsentrasi belajar. Dia segera menolehkan kepalanya secepat kilat untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Kelas mendadak ricuh, masing-masing siswa bangkit keluar dari kursi mereka untuk menghampiri si oknum yang berteriak kencang. Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama. Namun fokusnya bukanlah pada teman perempuannya yang kini nampak begitu _shock_. Tetapi kini matanya terbelalak lebar pada apa yang sudah tergeletak di atas lantai. Sosok berperawakan gemuk terkapar dengan busa putih memenuhi mulutnya. Matanya terbuka namun ia tidak bergerak.

"Ya! Teuin-ah! Teuin-ah! Bangun! Hey! Ada apa denganmu?! Hey sadarlah!" Taehyung mengguncang-guncang tubuh yang tergeletak itu panik. Teman-temannya yang lain melakukan hal yang sama, sebelumnya Teuin memang sempat bertingkah aneh dengan berdiri dari kursinya. Ia berjalan ke arah depan dengan sambil terbatuk-batuk, namun ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sampai berakhir terkapar di atas lantai. Seluruh penghuni kelas menjadi panik. Sang guru nampak tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, seorang siswa sudah berlari keluar kelas guna melaporkan hal ini kepada guru kesiswaan. Sedangkan Taehyung dan yang lainnya masih berusaha untuk membangunkan siswa gempal itu agar kembali bergerak.

"Ada apa ini?" Jung _ssaem_ sang guru kesiswaan datang bersama dengan siswa laki-laki di belakangnya. Bertanya dengan lantang dan panik yang kentara menghampiri siswa nya yang mengerubuni Teuin di atas lantai.

"Hei! Ada apa ini? Minggir kalian."

Jung _ssaem_ melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi dan menjadi bertanya-tanya, "ada apa dengannya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

"Tidak tahu _ssaem_ , dia tiba-tiba saja terjatuh." Taehyung menjawab mewakili teman-temannya yang nampak tidak bisa berkata.

"Cepat panggil ambulance! Cepat!"

"Baik, _ssaem_!"

Taehyung bergegas mengambil ponselnya, menyentuh angka 119 untuk panggilan darurat. Sesegera mungkin ia menceritakan kronologis kejadian agar ambulance segera datang. Di tengah kepanikan yang terjadi suara jepretan dan _flash_ kamera terdengar dan terlihat jelas mengalihkan fokus berpasang-pasang mata. Taehyung segera menutup panggilan setelah berkata terima kasih lalu memandang dengan raut keheranan penuh pada seorang yang sibuk mengambil gambar Teuin yang nampak pasi di atas lantai.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?! Bodoh kau tidak melihat temanmu ini sedang pingsan hah?" Jung _ssaem_ berteriak emosi, tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang anak didiknya lakukan di tengah keadaan panik seperti ini. Namun yang diteriaki sama sekali tidak menggubris, bagaikan tidak mendengar seruan kelewat lantang itu, ia tetap mengambil hasil gambar dari kamera _polaroid_ miliknya.

"Hei! Teuin-ah buka matamu! Hey!" Taehyung mengabaikan tingkah aneh anak itu dan melanjutkan usahanya untuk membangunkan Teuin. Ia pikir itu sama sekali tidak penting mengurusi orang aneh itu, meski sebenarnya dia sangat kesal pada apa yang sedang anak itu lakukan. Bukankah itu sangat tidak sopan mengambil gambar orang yang sedang pingsan dengan mulut penuh busa? Taehyung tidak habis pikir.

Kepanikan terus melanda ketika akhirnya mobil ambulance itu datang. Para petugas bergegas mengangkat Teuin dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Beberapa guru ikut masuk ke dalam ambulance dan beberapa yang lain berupaya menenangkan para siswa perempuan yang nampak masih _shock_ melihat peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Di tengah-tengah ketegangan yang masih meliputi kelas itu, seorang siswa tinggi berlesung pipi melihat sebotol bening dengan sisa-sisa cairan tergeletak di atas meja tempat Teuin menempatkan dirinya untuk belajar.

.

.

 **.**

 **2 Minggu kemudian**

Siswa laki-laki bergurau, siswi perempuan bergosip. Adalah suatu kebiasaan yang mutlak terjadi sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai. Waktu di mana mereka masih dapat bersantai sebelum harus berkonsentrasi penuh mengikuti pelajaran.

"Hei, apakah kalian tahu, Teuin sudah meninggal." Seorang siswi bercepol berkata antusias. Beberapa pasang mata teman-temannya membulat penuh nampak terkejut.

"Be-benarkah? Dia benar-benar sudah meninggal?"

"Tentu saja benar. Itulah yang aku katakan."

"Teuin sudah meninggal.." seseorang bergumam tidak sengaja di dengar oleh yang lainnya sehingga tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk tersebar ke penjuru kelas. Mereka menggumamkan hal yang sama tentang Teuin yang telah meninggal. Berbagai reaksi mereka timbulkan dari kabar tersebut.

"Jadi itu sebabnya seorangpun tidak diperbolehkan untuk menemuinya."

"Ya tuhan! Dia memang tidak tampan tetapi tetap saja dia adalah teman kita.."

"Aku tidak percaya dia sungguhan sudah meninggal."

"Apakah masuk akal jika dia benar-benar meninggal?"

"Apa kepala skolah yang mengatakan itu?"

"Bodoh! Lalu sekolah kita akan tutup? Begitu?"

"Satu hidup sudah terbuang, aku iri dengan dia." Gadis berkepang kuda berkata. Ia mengambil cermin dan merapihkan poninya agar terlihat lebih rapih, tersenyum begitu manis pada bayangannya di cermin lalu melanjutkan, "Jadi aku tidak perlu memikirkan tentang bunuh diri atau semacamnya."

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu!" Temannya yang bercepol mendorongnya keras membuat gadis itu meringis, memegang bahunya dan mengerucutkan bibir hendak membalas, namun sebelum ia berhasil mengeluarkan kalimatnya, suara gersekan kursi yang cukup keras terdengar. Rupanya siswa aneh itu baru saja bangkit dari kursi. Memegang erat lembaran foto yang menjadi objek penelitiannya beberapa hari belakangan, berlalu meninggalkan kelas. Meninggalkan berpasang-pasang mata memandanginya.

.

"Hei Jimin-ah! Apa kau menyebutnya suatu hari?" Taehyung menghentikan pergerakan seluruh tubuhnya untuk melihat Jimin yang terengah. Keadaan sahabat karibnya begitu mengenaskan dengan keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuh.

"Ya baiklah, aku kalah." Masih terngah-engah Jimin menjawab.

"Cobalah untuk berlari secara rutin."

Taehyung melempar sebotol air mineral yang sigap ditangkap oleh tangan Jimin kecil Jimin.

"Dan cobalah hindari menonton hal-hal kotor di malam hari, huh."

Jimin terkekeh ringan setelah menegak air itu denngan rakus, lalu meninju main-main Taehyung yang hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kawannya.

"Hei, ayolah _man_. Itu adalah kewajiban yang harus dilakukan setiap malam, kau tidak bisa─"

"Yaaa~ Taehyung oppa! Taaehyung oppa kami mencintaimu.."

Dua orang gadis tak jauh dari mereka berteriak keras sekali, memanggil-manggil Taehyung, berkata bahwa mereka mencintai Taehyung tanpa tahu malu. Mereka mengeluarkan ponsel untuk mengambil potret Taehyung, namun terhalang oleh Jimin yang malah melambai-lambai pada mereka sembari tersenyum.

"Ck pengganggu."

"Melambailah Taehyung. Buat gadis-gadis itu senang."

"Dan bertingkah idiot seperti yang kau lakukan? Aku pergi."

"Hei bodoh! Jangan menyesal jika mereka berpaling padaku ya!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Sadar bahwa Taehyung benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya, Jimin memutuskan untuk berhenti bertingkah idiot dan berniat menyusul Taehyung. Namun sebelum ia melakukan itu, Jimin mengusak poni basahnya ke belakang, otomatis membuat dahi yang selama ini ia lindungi tersingkap dan dilihat secara gratis oleh dua gadis yang sejak tadi meneriaki Taehyung. Selanjutnya ia melangkah mendekati para gadis dan dengan paksa mengambil ponsel salah satu gadis itu. Tidak paham dengan orang yang mereka ketahui adalah sobat karib idola mereka lakukan, para gadis hanya diam memperhatikan Jimin sibuk dengan ponsel.

"Hubungi aku oke. Aku park Jimin! Salam kenal!" Dan kemudian berlalu setelah mengembalikan ponsel dan memberi bonus _wink_ pada para penggemar Taehyung tersebut.

"Huh? Apa-apaan dia?"

"Apakah dia sakit?"

.

.

Perpustakaan adalah tempat yang masih jarang dikunjungi oleh siswa meski di sekolah elit sekalipun. Hawa sepi dan damai masih menjadi ciri khas perpustakaan sekolah karena jarangnya aktivitas yang terjadi di dalam ruangan penuh buku itu. Memang tidak semua siswa enggan memasuki perpustakaan, beberapa dari mereka memiliki kebiasaan mengunjungi perpustaan setidaknya satu minggu sekali, ada pula yang ketagihan datang ke perpustakaan bukan untuk membaca atau meminjam buku-buku guna melengkapi bahan pengajaran. Melainkan hanya untuk bertemu dengan penjaga perpustakaan yang cantik dan menarik perhatian. Tidak heran bila suatu waktu kalian menemukan sekumpulan siswa berdiam diri di perpustakaan, jangan tertipu dengan buku yang mereka pegang karena nyatanya mata mereka hanyalah fokus mencari-cari di mana sang penjaga perpustakaan itu berada, bukan salah mereka juga untuk melakukan hal itu. Karena hei, siapa laki-laki yang tidak tertarik dengan sesosok perempuan cantik berpenampilan seksi yang suka berdiam diri di perpustakaan?

Yuri- _ssaem_ namanya. Memegang sebilah pisau dengan elegan sambil mengupas satu buah apel merah. Rambut panjang bergelombang ia biarkan tergerai menghiasi parasnya yang cantik. Yuri- _ssaem_ nampak sangat manis meski yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengupas sebuah apel. Siapa yang tidak jatuh hati dengan dia? Mungkin saja hanya Jeon Jungkook seorang.

 _ **Brak**_

Buku-buku tebal tergeletak di atas meja resepsionis. Menghentikan Yuri- _ssaem_ yang tengah fokus mengupas apel untuk beralih pada pemuda yang baru saja meletakkan buku-buku berhalaman tebal itu di atas mejanya. Ia tersenyum manis begitu melihat sosok Jungkook lah yang menaruh buku-buku tersebut..

"Apa kau membaca semua itu, Jungkook-ah?" Jungkook masih menunduk, kemudian mengangguk menjawab.

"Kau pasti terjaga sampai larut malam untuk membaca semua ini." Yuri- _ssaem_ bangkit dan memeriksa buku-buku itu lagi. Terlihat sesuai dengan apa yang Jungkook pinjam beberapa minggu lalu.

"Apa kau ingin meminjam yang lainnya?"

Jungkook diam, dia tidak berpikir untuk mencari buku yang lain. Atau mencoba mencari buku yang pernah Yuri- _ssaem_ rekomendasikan kepadanya beberapa waktu lalu. Namun ada hal lain yang mengganjal di hatinya. Sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada Yuri- _ssaem_.

"Menurutmu, siapa yang sudah membunuhnya, _ssaem_?"

Mengertukan alis. Yuri- _ssaem_ sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, memastikan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

"Teuin- _ssi._ " Jungkook berkata lirh.

Yuri- _ssaem_ menghela, begitu mengerti maksud pertanyaan dari anak pendiam di depannya ini, kemudian ia tersnyum dan lantas menjawabnya dengan gestur tenang layaknya seorang guru menjawab pertanyaan muridnya sendiri, "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu Jungkook-ah? Tentu tidak ada yang membunuh Teuin, lagipula kepala sekolah sudah berkata.."

"Kejahatan." Yuri- _ssaem_ menghentikan kalimatnya ketika Jungkook memotong dengan suaranya yang terdengar begitu rendah. "Tukang jagal pun bisa menjadi tidak bersalah demi melindungi kedudukannya, dan seseorang yang tidak bersalah berjuang sendirian dengan kemungkinan melawan upaya kejahatan."

Yang lebih tua tersenyum, begitu ia menyadari sepenggal kalimat yang baru saja Jungkook katakan. Matanya menatap kepada milik Jungkook dengan serius. "Robespierre" katanya. Matanya melirik pada Jungkook kemudian beralih pada sesuatu di belakangnya. Yuri-ssaem mencoba memberitahu bahwa seseorang telah berdiri di belakangnya.

Adalah Jung Hoseok, siswa tampan yang terkenal dengan sifat humorisnya berdiri sambil mengangkat tangan. Membentuk jari-jari seperti ingin mencekik Jungkook dengan raut wajah dibuat seakan-akan ia adalah sesosok zombie. Hoseok menggeram, mencoba mengagetkan Jungkook yang nampak sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran Hoseok di depannya.

"Mwo.. apa yang terjadi?" ia menghentikan aksinya yang total gagal sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Mendadak perasaan malu hinggap membuatnya salah tingkah. Sosok di depannya sama sekali tidak terkejut. Padahal ia sudah melakukannya dangan totalitas penuh. Berusaha mengageti Jungkook.

"Kau cukup tangguh, Jeon Jungkook. Semua orang terkejut dan berteriak ketika mereka melihatku." Ia mendengus sebal, ketika usahanya gagal dan tidak mendapati raut berbeda Jungkook tunjukkan padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja." Satu sosok perempuan di antara mereka berkata, bukannya ia merasa diabaikan. Hanya saja melihat muridnya nampak sekali terlihat kesal membuatnya ingin bertanya. Hoseok tersenyum lebar. Memberikan cengiran matahari kepada guru cantik itu. Tangannya bergerak-gerak melambai. Gesturenya mengatakan bahwa dia sungguh baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Suara Jungkook sangat kecil dan lirih ketika ia berkata, meski begitu telihat Hoseok yang tajam masih dapat mendengarnya. Hoseok tahu siapa Jeon Jungkook dengan segala topik perbeincangan mengenai dirinya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menyangk akan menyaksikan keanehan sosok itu secara langsung seperti ini.

Hoseok nampak ingin berkata sebelum Jungkook kemudain berlalu begitu saja. Sosok berkulit putih pucat itu tidak memberikan Hoseok sekedar untuk menjawab apa yang padahal ia tanyakan. Ada apa dengan anak itu? hatinya bertanya-tanya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Yuri- _ssaem_ berhasil mengalihkan fokus Hoseok yang masih terdiam, kemudian siswa laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum, kali ini bukan senyum matahari yang ia tunjukkan, melainkan senyum menawan yang dapat membuat siapa saja terdiam ketika melihatnya. Ia mendekat, bersandar pada meja yang menghalagi dirinya dengan sosok cantik itu. Netranya mencari-cari, "Apakah ada buku baru- _ssaem_?" Namun bukanlah jawaban yang Hoseok dapatkan, melainkan satu pertanyaan yang sama ia terima berulang. "Apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?"

.

.

"Kim Namjoon brengsek! Mesum sialan!"

Serapahan dengan suara melekik terdengar di tengah keramaian kelas pada waktu istirahat. Sang pemilik nama tertawa-tawa menunjukkan apa yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari ponsel pintarnya. Namjoon baru saja mengambil foto dari balik rok gadis yang berteriak itu. Siswa lain yang sedang berkumpul bersamanya tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah melihat apa yang baru saja Namjoon dapatkan di ponselnya. Segera mereka mengalihkan atensi pada sosok gadis yang wajahnya total merah padam; menatap pada Namjoon penuh amarah.

"Kemarikan ponsel itu! cepat!"

"Hey Jenie apa kau menggunakan celana dalam eomma mu? Huh."

Jenie tidak berhenti berusaha mengambil ponsel itu dari sosok Namjoon yang begitu menjulang, Namjoon sama sekali tidak memiliki hati dan masih terus mengejeknya. Teman-temannya tidak ada yang berusaha membantu, semua nampak tidak peduli dan malah menjadikannya tontonan seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang lucu.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung! lakukanlah sesuatu!"

Pasrah tidak bisa mendapatkan ponsel berisi foto memalukan itu dari Namjoon, Jenie mengadu pada sosok ketua kelas yang sedang sibuk mencatat sesuatu sebelumnya. Taehyung mendengar suaranya diteriaki pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menghela. Hal seperti ini selalu saja terjadi setiap harinya. Kim Namjoon, siapa lagi?

"Hapus itu Namjoon."

Taehyung telah sampai tepat di mana Namjoon duduk bersama teman-temannya. Menyuruh Namjoon untuk menghapus foto memalukan itu langsung tanpa basa-basi. Taehyung adalah ketua kelas, maka dia berhak menyuruh Namjoon untuk menghentikan masalah yang ditimbulkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Apa?" Alisnya mengernyit.

"Aku bilang hapus foto itu." Ulang Taehyung datar.

"Woa, apa yang kau katakan?" Ia menyentuh telinganya, menggaruk telinganya seakan-akan telinga itu gatal sehingga menyebabkan ia tidak mendengar apa yang Taehyung katakan. Namjoon mengulang pertanyaan itu kepada teman-temannya. Mengulang apa yang dia tanyakan sambil meggaruk-garuk telinga. Konyol, Namjoon berpura-bura tidak mendengar.

Lalu yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah kaki melayang tepat di dada. Taehyung menendangnya menyebabkan sosok bertubuh tinggi itu jatuh dari kursi. berpasang mata yang menyaksikan nampak terkejut, suara kursi terjatuh telah membangunkan seseorang yang sebelumnya menangkupkan wajah tertidur di atas meja. Segera saja keributan terjadi. Murid-murid langsung menghampiri kedua orang itu, Namjoon berada di bawah memegang dadanya yang baru saja ditendang oleh sosok ketua kelas.

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah?! Seenaknya mengatakan kepadaku apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" Masih memegangi dadanya yang terasa perih, sosok itu bangkit. Membentak sosok tidak lebih tinggi darinya sambil mengangkat kursi diarakah pada Taehyung yang sama sekali tidak bergeming. Seseorang yang sebelumnya tertidur sudah terjaga sepenuhnya. Memutar tubuh menyaksikan keributan yang kerap terjadi di dalam kelas. Ini sama sekali hal biasa.

Naas kembali Namjoon dapatkan, ketika ia mencoba mendorong kursi itu pada Taehyung yang dengan luwes menghindar. Menyebabkan dirinya sendiri yang justru tertarik pada beban yang diangkatnya. Ia kembali terjatuh, kursi terbanting terlepas, beruntung tidak mengenai sipapun. Kim Namjoon masih memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit ketika Taehyung kembali dan menghentikan pergerakan Namjoon untuk bangkit.

"Park- _ssaem_ datang! Park- _ssaem_ datang." Seseorang berteriak memasuki kelas, Taehyung mengangkat kakinya kembali dari tubuh Namjoon yang masih berada di lantai. Seosok guru bertubuh atletis datang sembari membawa tongkat baseball. Dia adalah Park- _ssaem_ sang guru olahraga.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Suaranya yang berat bertanya dengan tegas, "Apa-apaan ini?" melihat Namjoon berada di atas lantai sembari memegang dadanya sembari mengaduh kesakitan dengan Taehyung berada tepat di depannya berdiri tegak.

"Apa kalian berkelahi?" tanyanya.

"Aku bertanya apa kalian telah berkelahi?!" suara bentakan menggema ketika ia tidak mendapati jawaban dari kedua orang itu. Taehyung bergeming, masih tidak menjawab.

Jungkook hanya memperhatikan ketegangan yang lagi-lagi terjadi di dalam kelasnya dengan raut datar. Taehyung sama sekali tidak bersuara ketika park- _ssaem_ membawa mereka keluar dari kelas. Namjoon akan mendapat hukuman, dan itu artinya Taehyung juga akan mendapatkan hal yang sama. Kenapa Taehyung menjadi sangat emosi sampai lepas menendang Namjoon? Biasanya ia tidak melakukan itu. Jungkook berpikir.

.

Mereka berdua berada di dalam posisi _push up_ ketika Park- _ssaem_ membuka bungkus permen dengan beringas. Mereka berada di depan kelas di hadapan teman-teman. Park- _ssaem_ memang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang tegas, disiplin dan galak. Air mukanya selalu serius bahkan cenderung keras menatap siapa saja. Park- _ssaem_ adalah salah satu dari beberapa guru yang paling dihindari di sekolah. Sayang sekali Namjoon dan Taehyung harus menghadapii guru killer itu hari ini.

"Berdiri." Begitu suara rendah itu keluar, Taehyung beserta Namjoon segera berdiri. Merapihkan seragam bersama helaan napas terengah bersaut-sautan.

"Apakah tempat ini terlihat seperti arena tinju untukmu?" ia berkata kepada Taehyung _─sepertinya._ "Apakah tempat ini terlihat seperti arena k1 untuk berkelahi?" Suaranya semakin keras dari kalimat perkalimat yang terucap. Taehyung tidak menjawab, masih sibuk mengatur napas.

"Jawab aku! Apa kau tuli?" Taehyung baru saja akan menghindar saat Park- _ssaem_ maju ke arahnya. Namun apa yang terjadi nyatanya orang itu sudah berada di depan Namjoon. Tangannya melingkari leher Namjoon sembari menjewer telinga pemuda berdimple itu keras-keras. Tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit, Namjoon berteriak kencang sekali di depan teman-temannya.

"Kalian akan mendapat hukuman untuk kelas. Taehyung akan bertugas membersihkan kelas selama satu minggu. Untuk Namjoon, karena aku sangat menyayangimu, maka kau akan menjadi pembersih kelas sampai akhir semester. Apa kalian menerima itu?"

"Tentu, ssaem." Tentu saja Taehyung tidak terlalu keberatan dengan hukumannya, tetapi siapapun bisa melihat Namjoon meringis kesal sambil menggumam kata sial berkali-kali dari mulutnya.

.

Taehyung memasuki kelas yang sudah sepi sepenuhnya. Ia membawa penghapus papan tulis dan sama sekali tidak terkejut tidak mendapati Namjoon di dalamnya. Namun tentu saja itu bukan Namjoon jika ia tidak menebar kebencian kepada Taehyung. Nyatanya Namjoon tetap membuat Taehyung menjadi harus bekerja sekali lagi menghapus papan tulis yang sebelumnya sudah ia bersihkan. Lihat apa yang dibuat oleh Namjoon di depan bersama dengan tulisan ceker ayam di atasnya membuat Taehyung menghela napas. Namjoon benar-benar kekanakan menggambar dua orang laki-laki tengah berciuman, ia menamai sosok yang lebih tinggi dengan tulisan Kim Taehyung di atas kepalanya dan Jeon Jungkook di atas kepala sosok yang lebih kecil. Namjoon sangat buruk dalam menggambar. Karena ia menggambar Jungkook seperti badut kelinci.

Taehyung tidak segera menghapus gambar jelek itu, entah kenapa ia malah jadi memperhatikan lebih lama sosok Jungkook yang digambar oleh Namjoon. Jungkook adalah siswa aneh yang sangat populer di sekolah mereka. Ia cukup terkejut mengetahui bahwa ternyata tidak hanya Taehyung yang menganggap Jeon Jungkook mirip kelinci. Karena meskipun Jungkook sangat pendiam dan tertutup, nyatanya ia tetaplah siswa laki-laki berperawakan imut dengan kulit putih nyaris pucat, jangan lupakan dua gigi depannya yang besar. Akan terlihat benar-benar manis jika ia tersenyum. Benar-benar lucu. Mirip kelinci.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **A/N : this fancitiion is remake based on 4th period mysteri korean movie's! So if u interesting, please write a review and i'll update the next chapter soon!**_

 _ **Thanks**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DESCLAIMER : BTS and Taekook is belong to God, their parents, and Bighit**_

 _ **This fanfiction is remake beside of korean movies '4th periode mysteri' 2009**_

 **Hope u enjoy it**

 _ **Happy reading**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Taehyung berjalan santai sambil memasang _earphone_ di kedua telinganya. Hobinya adalah mendengarkan musik, maka dia selalu membawa _earphone_ kesayangannya setiap waktu. Keadaan sekolah sudah sangat sepi, jarang siswa lain terlihat melintas di koridor-koridor. Taehyung sama sekali tidak masalah, toh dia terbiasa pulang dalam keadaan sekolah yang sudah sepi. Langkahnya begitu ringan, sangat menikmati musik berirama lembut di telinganya. Namun langkahnya otomatis terhenti, ketika _hazel_ nya tidak sengaja menagkap punggung seseorang di bawah jendela. Matanya menyipit mencoba memperjelas di kejauhan, rasa-rasanya dia mengenal postur tubuh kurang tinggi itu. Dan benar saja, itu adalah Park Jimin. _'sedang apa dia di situ?'_ batinnya.

"Ya Jimin-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Jimin terlonjak, segera ia berbalik dan mendapati Taehyung tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya. Jimin nampak salah tingkah menyambut Taehyung di sampingnya.

"Sialan kau Kim! Kau mengagetkan aku tahu! Cepat sini dan tutup mulutmu!"

Ternyata itu adalah jendela yang mengarah pada ruang kolam renang. Jimin tak hentinya menaruh jari telunjuk ke depan bibir tebalnya, mengisyaratkan Taehyung agar dia segera tutup mulut dan menyimpan suaranya aman di dalam mulut. Jimin tidak ingin kegiatannya tertangkap oleh objek yang sedang bergerak luwes di dalam kolam tersebut. Dia tidak ingin ketahuan.

"Kau ingin seperti Kim Namjoon, huh?" Taehyung berbalik, nampak tidak tertarik.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh."

Taehyung mendengus seraya memutar bola mata. "Lalu apa? Mengintip seseorang berenang, begitu?"

"Kau tahu tidak siapa yang sedang berada di dalam kolam itu?" Jimin berjinjit lebih tinggi, nampak berusaha lebih keras agar dapat melihat lebih jelas objek di dalam sana.

Taehyung tidak menjawab, toh dia tidak tahu dan sama sekali tidak ingin tahu. Jimin masih pada posisinya ketika ia lanjut berkata, "pemuda aneh super pendiam yang suka berjalan sambil menunduk di kelasmu, Jeon Jungkook bukan?"

Alisnya tebalnya mengernyit, membuktikan apa yang baru saja Jimin katakan, Taehyung berbalik dan ikut berjinjit seperti Jimin. Netranya langsung mencari satu-satunya objek di dalam ruangan penuh air itu. Dan benar saja, seorang pemuda seumuran dengannya nampak begitu luwes menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya di dalam air. Pemuda itu hanya mengenakan satu potong celana renang super pendek. Sukses memperlihatkan kulit serta bentuk tubuh yang ternyata nampak sangat menarik untuk dilihat. Kulitnya begitu putih dan terlihat halus seperti perempuan, dia tidak memakai penutup kepala sehingga rambutnya yang nampak tebal itu samar menghalangi wajahnya. Dan ketika Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya setelah menyelesaikan putaran pertama, ia menyibak poni yang menghalangi bagian depan wajahnya sehingga dahi mulus itu terlihat. Terdengar hentakan napas selanjutnya, itu adalah milik Taehyung. Tanpa sadar dia menahan napas.

"Aku tahu kualitasnya selama ini, kkk" Jimin terkekeh kecil. Taehyung tidak bergeming, fokusnya masih kepada Jungkook di depan sana. Terlebih ketika sosok itu keluar dari air, tubuhnya seperti menegang tanpa sadar menyaksikan pergerakan bagai slow motion di depannya. Bagaimana Jungkook menumpukan tubuh pada kedua lengannya, bagaimana ketika kedua kakinya akhirnya menapak pada lantai di atas kolam, bagaimana sosok itu berdiri menantang hanya dengan menggunakan celana renang ketat yang total memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya, terlebih ketika Jungkook menggerakkan kepalanya mengibas surai pendek itu dari air kolam. Tanpa sadar Taehyung menelan air liurnya paksa.

"Sial, tubuhnya benar-benar indah, benar kan?"

Tanpa di duga sosok yang kedua sejoli perhatikan sejak tadi itu menoleh tiba-tiba. Jimin bergerak cepat langsung merunduk menyembunyikan tubuhnya di bawah jendela. Namun sayang Taehyung tidak sempat melakukan itu, tubuhnya masih terpaku, tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia tertangkap basah oleh _onyx_ yang kini telak menatapnya datar. Mereka bertatapan seperkian sekon. Taehyung tidak juga bersembunyi.

"Ya! Taehyung! menunduk bodoh!" Jimin berbisik.

.

Taehyung pulang ketika langit sudah berubah menjadi lebih gelap. Malam tiba ketika dia berada di dalam bus menuju apartemennya. Setelah tertangkap basah oleh Jungkook, Jimin segera menggeretnya yang masih kaku bagaikan patung itu menjauh dari arena kolam. Jimin mengajaknya mampir sebentar untuk megisi perut di rumah makan pinggir jalan favorit mereka. Jimin bercerita bahwa pada awalnya dia hanya tidak sengaja melihat Jeon Jungkook yang sedang berenang sendirian, lalu ketika esoknya ia kembali ke sana secara sengaja, Jeon Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak setiap hari Jimin akan mendapati Jungkook berbasah-basah ria. Hari ini adalah keberuntungan, tetapi Taehyung mengacaukan rutinitasnya. Jimin tidak yakin Jungkook masih mau berenang di sekolah jika tahu bahwa ternyata ada yang memperhatikannya secara diam-diam selama ini. Maka dari itu Jimin meminta ganti rugi kepada Taehyung dengan menyuruhnya untuk membayar semua harga dari makanan yang dia pesan.

Bus melaju di jalanan kota Seoul, Taehyung memandang hamparan gedung yang terpapar sambil mendengarkan musik di telinga. Namun kali ini fikirannya tidak bisa fokus pada musik di telinganya. Melainkan masih tertinggal pada kejadian tadi sore, tepat ketika _hazel_ nya bertemu pandang dengan _onyx_ Jungkook yang besar. Taehyung tidak menyangka Jungkook dapat membuatnya terdiam bagai patung seperti itu. Sontak ia tersadar bahwa dirinya benar-benar menggelikan. Namun ia mengingat ekspresi yang Jungkook tunjukkan saat itu. Tidak ada ekspresi berarti yang Jungkook tunjukkan. Rautnya hanya menatap datar pada Taehyung, seperti dia sama sekali tidak merasa terkejut mendapati Taehyung mengintip kegiatannya dari balik jendela. Bahkan Jungkook segera berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan kolam setelah itu. Taehyung benar-benar merasa malu akan sikapnya tadi sore. Dia menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Hingar bingar suara musik memenuhi ruangan. Seorang gadis bernyanyi sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya menikmati alunan musik, suaranya menggema. Terdengar memantul. Beberapa orang di dalam ruangan itu nampak asik menari. Tiga orang duduk di sebuah sofa yang tersedia, dua orang di antaranya adalah perempuan dan sisanya adalah laki-laki berada di tengah.

Kim Namjoon

Ia menerima minuman yang disodorkan gadis di sampingnya. Meminumnya sekali teguk hingga menghasilkan sorakan dari kedua gadis di sebelahnya, perlahan yang dilakukan oleh Namjoon tidak hanya diam. Ia beralih pada gadis di sebelah kanannya, memegang pipinya dan mengelusnya lembut, hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah bibirnya yang sudah berpindah di atas bibir gadis itu. Namjoon menciumnya kasar dan terburu-buru.

Suara meleking menghentikan aksinya, yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah semua teman-temannya yang menertawakan gadis yang memegang mic. Satu orang sibuk membawa kamera, merekam kegiatan mereka di dalam ruangan karaoke secara detail. Mengabadikan setiap moment masa muda yang mereka lakukan. Merekam satu persatu wajah dari ujung kaki─menetap lebih lama pada bagian-bagian tertentu─hingga ke ujung kepala.

Namjoon memperhatikan kawannya itu, masih diiringi suara tawa dan nyanyian memenuhi ruangan. Perlahan pengelihatannya memburam, lama-lama kawannya berubah menjadi sosok tinggi berkaca mata yang membawa kamera. Suara jepretan dan cahaya _flash_ tertangkap indra pengelihatannya hingga membuatnya menyipit. Silau imajinatif. Lelaki itu bergerak, mengambil gambar menggunakan kamera yang dipegangnya sehingga menimbulkan cahaya-cahaya lain menyilaukan mata. Wajah lelaki itu buram. Kadang berkacamata lalu sedetik kemudian tidak. Kepalanya pusing, bayangan itu muncul lagi. Kemudian yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah benda jatuh cukup keras. Remote tidak bersalah itu telak menimpa kepala Jackson yang sejak tadi sibuk memegang kamera. Kemudian jeritan gadis-gadis terdengar. Namjoon menggeram kesal.

"Jackson, kau tidak apa? Namjoon! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sosok tinggi itu tidak menggubris teriakan gadis yang sibuk memeriksa Jackson. Giginya bergemeletuk, emosinya membuncah tanpa bisa ditahan ketika bayangan itu lagi-lgi datang.

"Aku akan membunuh anjing-anjing kotor itu!"

Nafasnya terengah. Seringai mendadak muncul dari celah bibirnya. Selanjutnya ia bangkit dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab panggilan teman-temannya.

.

.

 **Ruang Kepala Sekolah**

Seluruh kursi yang ada telah terisi oleh orang-orang berpakaian rapih. Meja di tengah-tengah mereka menjadi saksi ketegangan yang terjadi. Kepala sekolah duduk di depan memimpin rapat bersama para guru.

"Bukankah kita nyaris menyelamatkan Teuin? Yang meninggal beberapa hari lalu, bukankah kita sudah berusaha? Benar begitu?" Sang kepala sekolah membuka suara. Suaranya terdengar serak seperti mengganjal di tenggorokan.

Guru-guru bergeming, tidak ada yang menjawab atau mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Seorang guru perempuan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuan. Ia adalah guru yang menyaksikan Teuin jatuh dengan mulut berbusa di dalam kelas.

"Aku meminta dokter untuk menutup mulut." Katanya, "aku mengatakan bahwa Teuin bereaksi terhadap alergi persik."

Masih tidak ada respon dari yang lainnya, sang kepala sekolah merenggangkan dasi dan melanjutkan, "tetapi bagaimana bisa seorang murid meminum minuman beracun di sekolah? Bukankah itu berarti seseorang dendam padanya dan ingin mrmbunuhnya?"

Hening. "Apakah aku salah? Apa aku berlebihan?

"Aku akan menyelidikinya secara diam-diam sehingga tidak akan ada yang curiga." Seorang guru laki-laki yang duduk paling dekat dengan kepala sekolah menjawab.

"Ya tentu saja! Tolong lakukan itu. Dan apakah kalian tahu hari apakah sekarang ini?"

Guru perempuan yang sejak tadi menunduk sembari mengatupkan tangannya gelisah itu mendongak, kemudian ia tersenyum manis begitu bertemu pandang dengan guru laki-laki di depannya. Mereka menebar senyum, sembari mengangguk sopan. Tidak tahu apakah mereka mendengar secara baik apa yang rekan mereka diskusikan.

"Komisaris sekolah akan mengunjungi sekolah! Jika mereka mengetahui kesalah, sekolah ini akan ditutup! Apakah aku salah?"

"Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar komisaris tidak mengetahui hal ini."

Sang kepala sekolah menghela napas, meregangkan dasi yang teasa mencekik tenggorokan dan melepas kacamatanya pasrah. "Aku sangat mengandalkan kalian."

.

.

"Rasio r dalam deret geometris adalah.."

Pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas menit. Jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung dengan khidmat di dalam kelas Taehyung. Guru di depan sedang menjelaskan pelajaran matematika. Taehyung sedang sibuk mencatat ketika ia merasakan getaran hebat dari saku celananya. Ponselnya bergetar di saat yang tidak tepat. Taehyung mengambilnya, melihat pesan yang ternyata datang dari nomor tidak dikenal.

 _'Dasar mesum! Apa kau senang menyelinap di sekitar?'_

Taehyung mengernyit membaca pesan tersebut, siapa yang tiba-tiba mengirim pesan mengatainya mesum? Matanya melirik, untuk kemudian mendapati sesorang sedang menunduk terlihat sekali tengah memainkan ponsel dari tempat duduknya. Jeon Jungkook.

 _'Jungkook?'_ sent.

 _'Lalu? Ada yang lain? Aku pasti bukan korban pertama.'_ received.

 _'Aku tidak mengintip. Aku hanya melihat pertunjukkan. Dan jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak menikmatinya!'_ Sent.

Taehyung baru akan memasukkan ponselnya kembali setelah mengetik balasan dan mengirimkannya sebelum hal ada yang membuatnya begitu terkejut. Sesosok pria menjulang tinggi menatap geram kepadanya. Guru matematikanya mengambil ponsel dari tangannya secara paksa.

"Kau tidak mengintip, kau hanya melihat pertunjukkan, dan kau tidak menikmatinya?" semua mata tertuju pada Taehyung yang kini bergerak gelisah. Sialan, dia membaca pesan yang baru saja ia kirim di depan seluruh teman-temannya. Jungkook pasti sedang tertawa sekarang.

"Ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini, huh Kim Taehyung?" jeda sesaat, "ku dengar kemarin kau berkelahi, lalu sekarang kau bermain ponsel di jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung€─" getaran tanda pesan masuk terasa, "─woah, apa ini? Akulah yang terlebih dulu... siapa itu Jimin? Kau melihat itu bersama Jimin?" Taehyung meringis, mengapa Jimin mengiriminya pesan juga, sih? "apa yang sebenarnya kalian lihat? Oh aku sungguh tidak suka ini. Apa kau ingin gigitan bagus? Huh.." Taehyung mengusak wajahnya kasar, nampak sama sekali tidak bisa berkata-kata. "Sungguh menyedihkan."

Dari arah belakang, sepasang mata sipit memperhatikan. Lalu menangkap objek lain yang nampak sibuk sendirian, beralih pada Taehyung yang masih di introgasi. Ah, sepertinya ia tahu dengan siapa Taehyung bertukar pesan saat ini. Ia menyeringai bengis. _Jeon Jungkook, dapat kau._

.

Lee _ssaem_ sang guru matematika memasuki ruang guru segera menuju kursinya. Di belakangnya park ssaem bersama tongkat baseballnya yang setia ikut memasuki ruangan. Di samping kursinya, Min _ssaem_ terlihat sibuk memeriksa catatan kesiswaan. Mengetahui kursi di sebelahnya tidak lagi kosong, Min _ssaem_ menutup bukunya untu menyapa.

"Kelasmu baru saja berakhir?"

"Ya." Lee _ssaem_ memasukkan buku kedalam rak, guru Min di sampingnya memperhatikan dengan seksama, tidak sengaja matanya melihat keanehan pada lengan jas yang sedang dikenakan oleh Lee _ssaem._ Salah satu kancing tidak berada pada tempatnya, nampak sekali dijahit secara asal sehingga posisinya menjadi melenceng dari yang lainnya.

"Aigoo Lee _ssaem_ , anda harus menemukan wanita yang baik dan segera menikah." Ia terkekeh, "apa anda sudah melihat seorang calon, Lee _ssaem?"_

Yang ditanya tersenyum kecut, sambil berberes dia menjawab, "kenapa? Apa kamu memiliki wanita untuk dikenalkan kepadaku?"

"Aku tahu banyak kenalan mereka. Itulah sebabnya aku dijuluki _girl bank_ Haha.."

 _"Girl bank.."_

Seseorang melirik dua sosok di depannya, tanpa diketahui siapapun, wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi tidak terbaca.

"Tapi Lee _ssaem.."_

"Nde?"

"Jika kau ingin berkencan dengan wanita, kau harus menginvestarikan dirimu." Katanya berupa gurauan.

"Investasi?"

"Lihat apa yang kau kenakan, sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun, kan?" jeda sesaat, "tinggalkanlah gaya lama itu! setiap wanita normal pasti akan lari darimu jika kau tetap mempertahankan stylemu ini."

Guru Lee hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil mendengar saran rekannya, "Min _ssaem_ , apakah anda tahu mengapa siswa memanggil anda MBC?" Min ssaem memiringkan kepala, MBC? "Margarine, butter, dan Cheese. Benar-benar berminyak."

"Berminyak? Siapa yang berani berkata begitu?!" suaranya menjadi sedikit lebih keras, nampak sama sekali tidak terima.

Selanjutnya adalah obrolan yang tidak lagi terdengar. Seorang guru cantik yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tersenyum begitu manis memperhatikan interaksi dua orang guru laki-laki di ruangan tersebut. Namun tak lama kemudian senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum aneh yang canggung. Seperti ia tengah mengingat sesuatu dan menghawatirkannya.

.

.

"Sujin-ah ayo cepat!"

"Ah tunggu sebentar."

Jam istirahat. Semua orang bergegas meninggalkan kelas guna mengisi perut. Dua orang gadis yang baru saja keluar kelas adalah yang terakhir. Menyisakan si ketua kelas bersama murid paling brandal di dalam kelas. Kim Taehyung dan Kim Namjoon.

"Kau benar-benar punya kekuatan yang besar heh Taehyung." Namjoon menggeret kursi mendekati Taehyung yang nampak masih sibuk dengan buku-bukunya. "Dari semua gadis yang ada, kau memilih untuk mengintip siswa aneh itu, huh? Si pucat bergigi kelinci? Si kelinci. Iya kan?"

Taehyung tidak merespon, total mengabaikan Namjoon yang malah semakin gencar mengoceh.

"Jadi apa kau mendapat pemandangan bagus? Dapatkah? Atau tidak dapat? Aku jadi penasaran." Namjoon memegang ponsel, mengotak-atiknya sebentar lalu berkata, "Aku memiliki fotonya, apa kau mau lihat?" Taehyung bergeming, serius mengabaikan Namjoon.

 _"Perverted punk."_ Taehyung menoleh cepat.

"Wow kau marah hah? Mau melakukan sesuatu padaku, iya? Kau bisa membunuh seseorang Taehyung." Menghela napas kasar, Taehyung berbalik kembali sibuk dengan buku-buku.

"Lihatlah mata itu, Kau mau membunuhku huh?" Tangannya meraba saku celana, mengabil sebuah benda pipih yang dapat diputar sehingga mengeluarkan sisi tajamnya. Sebuah pisau lipat.

"Lakukanlah! Lakukan jika kau bisa, man!" Pisau lipat menancap di atas meja hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Keluar."

"Woah, kau pasti sangat menyukai Jeon Jungkook, huh? Kau tahu, aku bahkan sudah mendapatkannya." Suara menjijikan terdengar ketika Namjoon menjilat penuh layar ponselnya. Nampak sama sekali tidak kehabisan akal memancing Taehyung agar termakan umpan.

Tanpa banyak kata Taehyung bangkit berbaik, mengambil pisau itu yang sebelumny menancap dan menggenggamnya erat. Mengambil kerah kemeja Namjoon yang nampak terkesiap mendapati Namjoon, tak lama suara bel berbunyi diiringi suara gadis yang sedikit berteriak memanggil Taehyung. "Taehyung oppa!" matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat sebuah ponsel berada di tangan gadis itu, terlebih dia adalah salah satu gadis penggemar yang selalu mengganggunya. Sial, dia pasti mendapatkan sesuatu.

Sedetik kemudian gadis itu berlari, mengabaikan tujuan awalnya mengunjungi kelas Taehyung sambil memegang ponselnya erat-erat. Di bawahnya, Namjoon nampak menyeringai puas. Ini bahkan lebih daripada yang ia rencanakan di awal. Habislah kau Taehyung.

"Lakukan."

"Kau tidak layak mendapatkan itu." Ia menghempaskan Namjoon dengan kasar dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas, tidak peduli bahwa bel baru saja berbunyi. Menandakan pelajaran akan kembali dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

.

Waktunya jam pelajaran olah raga setelah waktu istirahat. Murid-murid kelas 3-D bergegas mengganti pakaian mereka dengan seragam olahraga. Taehyung melepas kemejanya cepat-cepat karena dia sedikit terlambat, tidak lagi peduli pada Namjoon yang nampak malah berdiam diri sambil memainkan laptop. Taehyung muak untuk sekedar mengingatkan Namjoon bahwa jadwal mereka adalah berolah raga. Maka ia cepat-cepat berlari ke luar menuju lapangan out door sekolah.

Ketika sampai di lapangan, beberapa anak tengah menggiring kerancang bola. Gadis-gadis baru kembali dari ruang ganti dari memakai seragam olah raga mereka. Terlihat Jeon Jungkook berlari di belakang tidak memiliki rombongan. Dia memang laki-laki, tapi lebih memilih mengganti pakaian di ruang ganti daripada melapisi baju olah raga di balik kemejanya. Taehyung baru menyadari itu sekarang, namun ia mencoba untuk tidak terlalu perduli. Pasalnya ia masih kesal oleh ulah anak itu tadi pagi. Maka Taehyung langsung masuk ke barisan untuk berlari mengitari lapangan. Pemanasan.

Setengah jam berlalu sejak pelajaran olah raga dimulai. Namjoon nampak sama sekali tidak peduli akan nilai pelajaran olah raga yang tidak akan diperolehnya. Ia memasang _earphone_ nya di telinga, menggerak-gerakkan kepala serta tubuhnya menikmati hentakan musik di kepala. Kelas dalam keadaan begitu sepi, hanya Namjoon yang berada di dalam kelas itu. Namun seseorang baru saja masuk dari pintu geser di belakang, ia melangkah sangat perlahan dan hati-hati. Tidak menimbulkan sedikitpun suara. Namjoon tentu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, ia masih saja mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata, dia bahkan sama sekali tidak menyadari ketika seseorang itu sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Terpantul dari layar laptop. Ia masih tidak menyadarinya sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan bersarung tangan putih membekap mulutnya. Matanya terbuka tiba-tiba akibat terlalu terkejut. Tubuhnya memberontak, ia mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang sedang membekapnya ini. Namun kekuatan orang ini nyatanya lebih besar dari pada dia. Ia tidak mampu menggerakkan kepala atau melepas bekapan dimulutnya, hal itu membuatnya sadar. Bahwa orang ini bukanlah seorang siswa yang seumuran dengannya. Orang ini pastilah jauh lebih tua dan terlatih, ia benar-benar memiliki kekuatan yang besar menahan tubuhnya yang masih memberontak. Namjoon sibuk dengan segala pemikirannya sampai satu tusukan pada perutnya ia terima. Matanya membelalak, kemudian tusukkan yang kedua ia terima kembali, yang ketiga, keempat sampai akhirnya ia tidak lagi menghitung berpa tusukan ia dapatkan dari sosok di belakangnya. Nafasnya tercekat, pandangannya memburam, nyawa sudah sampai ditenggorokkan. Sampai akhirnya satu tusukkan terakhir mengambil telak kesadarannya.

.

Siswa laki-laki sibuk memain bola, bersama Jungkook di dalamnya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak banyak bergerak. Hanya sedikit berlari-lari kecil mengikuti teman yang menjadi kawan setimnya. Hal itu tentu saja sangat mengganggu. Jungkook hanya merepotkan dan mengacaukan permainan.

"Ya Jeon Jungkook. Berhenti mengikutiku dan kejarlah bola itu!" Jungkook hanya menunduk ketika Kim Yugyeom sedikit membentaknya. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau diganti oleh Bambam. Cepat panggil dia." Jungkook mengangguk kecil dan kemudian sedikit berlari, ia memanggil temannya yang bernama Bambam dan meminta izin kepada Park _ssaem_ untuk ke toilet.

Taehyung sedang mencuci tangan ketika seseorang masuk ke dalam toilet laki-laki. Ia meletakkan ponsel dengan gantungan berbentuk bulat bertulis ROTC 29, yang ternyata adalah sosok guru Kim ssaem, sang guru matematika.

" _Mwoya.._ Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara berat itu terdengar. Ia menyadari Taehyung memperhatikannya sedikit canggung.

"Ah, aku baru saja buang air kecil _ssaem_ " katanya.

"Cepat kembali kelapangan, apa kau tidak tahu hari ini komisaris sedang berkunjung ke skolah hari ini? kembali ke lapangan sekarang."

"Baik, _ssaem."_ Sedikit bersungut Taehyung pergi menuju pintu, namun sebelum ia sampai menggenggam kenopnya suara guru Kim kembali terdengar.

"Kim Taehyung." Ia menoleh dan menjawab, " _Nde_.." suasana berubah menjadi lebih serius ketika Kim _ssaem_ menatapnya begitu tajam.

"Jika kau lelah dengan sesuatu, tinggalkanlah. Tidak perduli seberapa sulitnya itu.. waktu akan terus berjalan."

"Ah.. nde..." Taehyung mengangguk kecil dengan mulut terbuka, nampak sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja guru itu katakan, selanjutnya Taehyung segera pamit dan keluar toilet itu secepatnya. Meninggalkan guru Kim yang menghembuskan nafas pendek memperhatikan kepergiannya.

.

Jungkook tentu saja tidak pergi ke toilet, ia berbohong kepada Park _ssaem_ agar bisa keluar dari mata pelajaran yang paling tidak dia sukai. Kakinya melangkah pelan-pelan entah membawanya kemana. Di samping itu Taehyung justru kembali ke loker dan mengganti seragamnya. Terserah jika terpergok dengan komisaris sekolah atau siapalah itu, sepertinya ia memang sedang tidak dalam mood baik untuk mengikuti pelajaran olah raga. Ia memakai kembali kemeja dan celana seragamnya. Kemudian berniat kembali ke kelas, toh dia tidak akan sendirian di dalam sana. Terakhir yang ia ingat Namjoon masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Setidaknya jika kemungkinan dia akan dihukum kembali, ia tidak akan dihukum sendirian, pikirnya begitu.

Begitu sampai di depan kelas, Taehyung segera membuka pintu geser kelas mereka. Lalu hal pertama yang dilihat hingga membuat kedua matanya membola sempurna adalah Kim Namjoon. Duduk tegap di atas kursinya sembari memejamkan mata, hal yang membuat jantungnya nyaris copot adalah seragam anak itu yang bersimbah darah. Bahkan beberapa tetes masih jatuh ke atas lantai. Dia juga dapat melihat cipratan darah memenuhi atas meja Namjoon biasa menulis. Jantungnya nyaris copot, nafasnya tercekat. Namun sedetik kemudian dia berusaha bernafas lebih rileks dan tertawa canggung. Hei, ini adalah Kim Namjoon, teman sekelas yang begitu membencinya dan senang sekali membuatnya terperangkap oleh jebakan yang Namjoon buat. Bisa sajakan ini semua hanyalah lelucon. Meskipun dia mencium bau amis pekat di sini, bisa saja Namjoon memang benar-benar niat untuk mengerjainya, kan?"

"He-heol.. kau benar-benar berhasil membuatku terkejut." Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar.

Namun Namjoon sama sekali tidak menjawab, jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang. Kakinya melangkah pelan untuk mendekati sosok itu. "Hei, Namjoon-ah.." pelan, pelan dia melangkah sampai akhirnya ia tepat berada di samping Namjoon. Tangannya terulur menyentuh bahu Namjoon yang bebas dari noda, Taehyung masih memanggil. "Ya! Kim Namjoon!" ia masih menyentuh bahu itu berkali-kali sampai membuat tubuh Namjoon sedikit oleng, berbarengan dengan hal itu Taehyung dapat melihat wajah Namjoon yang benar-benar pucat pasi.

Jantungnya nyaris melompat, refleks kakinya melangkah mundur dengan sedikit bergetar. Namjoon nampak benar-benar seperti mayat. Kakinya terus melangkah mundur dengan satu lengan menumpu pada meja di sampingnya. Kemudian nafasnya menjadi tidak beraturan ketika ia melihat sebuah benda berlumuran darah teronggok naas di atas meja. Itu adalah pisau lipat milik Namjoon yang sempat ia pegang tadi! ia mengambil pisau itu dan dapat merasakan cairan yang memenuhinya benar-benar darah. Nafasnya menjadi semakin tidak teratur, tangannya bergetar hebat sambil memperhatikan benda tajam itu. Dan hal selanjutnya yang membuat dirinya nyaris ingin berteriak adalah. Pisau itu benar-benar telah membunuh seorang Kim Namjoon.

 _'Siapa yang membunuhnya?'_

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **A/N : Hi i'm back. Terima kasih yang udah mampir dan baca cerita ini. chapter dua sudah up dan aku harap kalian tidak berhenti untuk membacanya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan vomment kalian. Karena meskipun sedikit, itu sangat-sangat berarti. Terima kasih.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DESCLAIMER : BTS and Taekook is belong to God, their parents, and Bighit**

 **This fanfiction is remake beside of korean movies '4th periode mysteri' 2009**

 **Hope u enjoy it**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ketua komisaris sekolah baru saja tiba. Seorang lelaki tua berpenampilan tegas turun dari mobil. Di sambut hangat oleh kepala sekolah langsung dan beberapa guru kepercayaannya. Mereka mempersilahkan sang komisaris untuk memasuki sekolah. Tujuan utamanya dalah ruang guru. Maka mereka mempersiapkan segalanya agar menjadi begitu pantas didatangi oleh sang komisaris.

Minuman khusus di sediakan di atas meja. Lelaki tua itu tidak menunda-nunda untuk meminumnya ketika ia dipersilahkan. Kepala sekolah dengan gembira menceritakan keadaan sekolah mereka kepada sang komisaris. Sedang guru di belakangnya hanya menggukan kepala dan menebar senyum.

"Siswa adalah hal yang paling penting di sekolah kita." Katanya. "lalu murid kebanggaan di sekolah kita ialah Kim Taehyung. Dia sangat berdedikasi untuk masuk ke Universitas unggulan di negara ini. Aku bisa menjamin itu."

Sang komisaris tersenyum sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Dengan suaranya yang ramah ia kemudian berkata, "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Ah ya, karena kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu, bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling ke sekolah dulu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, pikirnya. Namjoon di depannya benar-benar sudah tidak bernyawa. Berbagai pertanyaan segera berkerumul di dalam kepalanya _. 'bagaimana bisa?'_ _'apa yang terjadi?'_ _'siapa yang membunuhnya?'_ kepalanya seperti ingin pecah memikirkan segala pertanyaan yang ada. Jantungnya masih berdebar begitu kencang, kaki-kakinya bergetar, keringat mengalir deras turun melalui dahi ke pelipisnya. Sebenci apapun ia kepada Namjoon, tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas dipikirannya untuk mengharapkan dapat melihat Namjoon mati dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini.

Di tengah kepanikan yang melanda, Taehyung mendengar pintu di belakangnya berderit pelan. Segara tubuhnya berbalik secepat yang dia bisa untuk kemudian mendapati bahwa Jeon Jungkooklah yang sedang berdiri mematung dengan bola matanya yang nyaris keluar. Hening melanda keduanya sebelum pisau yang sejak tadi berada di tangan Taehyung jatuh terkelontang di atas lantai. Mereka berdua sama-sama berjengit lalu Jungkook menatap kepada pisau itu dan Taehyung secraa bergantin.

"Tidak, tidak. Itu bukan aku. Aku tidak membunuhnya."

Jungkook diam tidak berkata, matanya kembali beralih pada pisau yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai. Pisau itu masih bergelimangan darah. Jungkook diam meneliti. Kilasan buram muncul di kepalanya tentang sebuah adegan; pemuda bertopeng menusuk pemuda yang lainnya menggunakan pisau kecil. Sekali, dua kali, dan seterusnya sampai pemuda itu tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Kemudian yang ia lihat kembali adalah Namjoon, dengan Taehyung yang masih bernapas panik di depannya. lalu bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis kepada Taehyung sebelum kemudian berbalik menuju pintu kelas guna memeriksa keadaan. Suasana aman, jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Tidak ada yang melewati koridor. Semua nampak normal seperti tidak ada pembunuhan yang baru saja terjadi.

Jungkook bertindak mengamankan kelas. Ia berjalan begitu saja melewati Taehyung yang masih bernapas panik. Menutup semua gorden kelas yang memungkinkan orang lain dapat melihat ke dalam kelas ini. Hingga kelas itu benar-benar gelap, menyisakkan tiga orang di dalamnya. Dua yang masih hidup dan satu lagi yang sudah mati.

"Ju-Jungkook-ah.. Ini bukan aku. A-aku tidak membunuh Namjoon." Taehyung berkata dengan terbata-bata.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau Tahu?" Matanya membola sempura, tidak berbohong bahwa ia terkejut dan lega secara bersamaan ketika kata itu keluar dari sosok pendiam di depannya.

Jungkook hanya menganggung mengiyakan, ia membiarkan Taehyung tersenyum cerah seraya mengambil ponselnya di dalam saku celana. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi 911." Namun sebelum Taehyung sempat menekan tombol panggilan, ponsel pintar berwarna hitam itu sudah berpindah tangan lebih dulu, Jungkook merebut ponsel itu dari pemiliknya.

"Berikan ponsel itu, aku akan menghubungi 911─"

' _PLAK'_

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanannya. Seketika Taehyung berhenti berbicara dan memegang sebelah pipinya yang terasa panas. Jungkoom tidak main-main memberikan tamparan. Terbukti ketika Taehyung sama sekali tidak bereaksi apa-apa selain hanya memegangi pipinya saja.

"Y-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" sepersekian detik barulah Taehyung berkata masih dengan suaranya yang terbata.

"Lihat itu bodoh! Kau adalah satu-satunya yang dapat dijadikan tersangka nomor satu pembunuh Kim Namjoon."

Jungkook mengeluarkan kotak p3k mini yang selalu ia bawa di dalam tasnya. Mengeluarkan kabas dan sebotol berisi cairan bening. Lalu hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah menyemprot pisau dengan menggunakan cairan itu, menyemprotkan secara merata dari ujung pisau yang tajam sampai pada bagian pemegangnya. Setelah itu ia mengambil sebuah mika kecil berbentuk persegi dan menempelkannya pada pisau tersebut. Lalu yang ia dapati adalah bayangan buram sebuah sidik jari tercetak di atasnya.

"Apakah ini adalah sidik jarimu?"

"H-Huh? Uhm.. yah."

Jungkook tidak berkomentar apa-apa setelah itu, ia kembali bertindak sendiri menuju tempat duduknya dan mengambil kamera polaroid yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Banyak orang berpikir bahwa Jungkook memiliki hobi yang sangat tidak berguna karena suka membawa kamera dan memotret hal yang sama sekali tidak penting. Namun siapa sangka bahwa benda itu akan berguna di dalam keadaan genting seperti ini. Kim Taehyung, meskipun masih berada di dalam kepanikan dan kebingungan parah, memiliki harapan dalam hatinya bahwa Jungkook dapat menolongnya.

"Aku penasaran siapa yang terakhir kali berkelahi dengannya." Katanya setelah mengambil beberapa potret Namjoon menggunakan kameranya. Ia berbicara kelewat tenang sembari mengibas-ngibas menunggu foto itu dapat ia lihat.

"Ya! Itu bukanlah sebuah perkelahian."

"Tersangka, korban, dan saksi." Tanpa di duga Jungkook mengarahkan kamera itu pada Taehyung. mengambil gambar Taehyung tanpa meminta izin dan segera menggoyang-goyangkan gambar tersebut guna melihat hasilnya. "Lalu kriminal?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Bukankah kau baru saja mengatakan bukan aku yang membunuhnya?" Taehyung merebut kasar potret dirinya dari tangan Jungkook. "Itu bukan aku. Bukan aku yang membunuhnya!"

Jungkook tidak mendengarkan Taehyung dan berusaha mengambil foto dari tangan Taehyung. Tetapi tentu saja Taehyung tidak akan menyerahkannya kepada Jungkook jika pada akhirnya ia hanya akan mencebloskan Taehyung ke penjara. Taehyung sama sekali tidak mengerti apa isi kepala sosok yang tidak lebih tinggi di depannya. Beberapa saat lalu ia berkata bahwa ia sudah tahu kalau Taehyung bukanlah pelakunya. Tetapi beberapa saat setelahnya ia bertindak seolah-olah ia Taehyung adalah tersangkanya. Taehyung tidak dapat menahan emosinya ketika Jungkook masih saja berusha merebut foto itu darinya. Maka ia mendorong Jungkook sedikit keras sampai pemuda kelinci itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa menurutmu orang-orang hanya akan mengatakan, _'ya. Kami percaya padamu Kim Taehyung'_?" Jeda beberapa saat. Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang balik menatapnya tajam. "Baiklah, silahkan tentukan pilihanmu."

"Apa?"

"Entah ditangkap sebagai tersangka dan menanggung semua pertanyaan." Onyxnya menatap tajam tepat kepada hazel Taehyung yang dingin. "Atau bergabung denganku menemukan di pembunuh di periode ke empat dan terlahir menjadi pahlawan sekolah?"

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Aku tahu ini pendek banget dan mungkin kalian sama sekali tidak puas memabacanya. Tapi aku bisa memastikan bahwa petualangan mereka dalam memecahkan misteri pembunuh Namjoon tanpa sepengetahuan komite sekolah yang sedang berkekeliling akan dimulai di chapter depan! Aku usahan update cepat jika kalian menginginkannya. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca.**_

 _ **Terima kasih**_

.


End file.
